2 Teams, 2 Leaders, One Couple
by Ilana Lunus
Summary: After a long and hard day of work for Team 1, Greg, Ed, and Clark went to a hockey game. Only to find the manager of the Maple Leafs at gun point. Greg tried to talk it through but no luck, but she did and he surrendered. Greg was amazed that night. Will he persue her? Especially since that she is Lou's sister?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I decided to do another Flashpoint for Greg this time. He may be old but he still got game. So I thought everyone deserves a happy story. Everyone deserves love and happiness. So enjoy the story. Remember I still make this in scripts so its not written in reagular form of story writing.

~Chapter 1~

_July 11, 2008_

It was just after debreif one summer evening that Sergent Greg Parker and Ed Lane of the SRU just finished changing in the locker room.

Greg Parker: You all set for tonight?

Ed Lane: Yeah Greg. Sophie is having a girl's night so its just us and Clark tonight. You got the tickets?

Greg: Yep. I got my jersey. How about you?

Ed: Oh I got mine and Clark was wearing his this morning. Sophie is suppose to drop him off here.

Then they heard a knock on the door.

Greg: Come in.

Then the door opened and Clark came in with Sophie. Ed smiled and gave them a hug.

Ed: Hey Soph.

Sophie Lane: Hey Ed. I brought him here as promised.

Clark Lane: Hey dad. Hi Mr. Parker.

Greg: Hey Clark. You excited.

Clark: Can't wait.

Ed: Lets go.

Then they left to the cars to go to the hockey area. Tonight they were going to see a hockey game featuring the Toronto Maple Leafs vs. the Ottawa Senators. They made it inside.

Clark: Are we going to see the Maples tonight dad.

Ed: Oh yeah we are. That is if Greg won't fall asleep like the last time.

Greg: Oh very funny.

They laughed and went to their seats.

Greg: I'm going to use the little boy's room. I'll be right back.

Ed nodded and Greg got up and left the ice rink room and walked around to find the bathroom until he saw a guy bumping into a woman with an All Access Pass and grabbing her by the shoulder.

Woman: Ouch. Hey let go.

Man: No. Let me see Mathews. Right now.

Woman: Sorry. No autographs right now. The team is very busy preparing right now.

Man: Come on lady I know you manage the Leafs so send him out here!

He gripped her tighter which made her scream. Greg then stepped into the hallway flashing his badge.

Greg: Hey! SRU. Let her go man.

Both of them looked at him in shock.

Man: What's it to you? You're off duty so I don't have to listen to you.

Greg: I may be off duty but I am still a cop. So what is this all about?

Meanwhile Ed saw that the game starts in an hour and the opening act was playing. He noticed that Greg was out for a while.

Ed: Hey Clark, I'm going to look for Mr. Parker ok?

Clark: Ok.

Ed: Stay here.

So then he left and went on the same path Greg only he went left insted of right.

Greg: So what is going on here?

Man: The book signing last week my son went to there and Mathews was there.

Greg: The Captain?

Man: Yeah. The Leafs made a book and had kids signing for them. And my son...he was the last one there. I knew the guards and the manager of the store. I left him there for 5 minutes and I came back they were gone. I called the cops and they found nothing. Until my son came home later that night in bruises and bite marks. We told the cops and the hospital what happened. They ran tests and they came up with nothing. I told them about Matthews and they just brushed it off like it was a joke.

What they didn't know was Ed already called SRU.

Woman: He didn't do anything. I was there that day. Matthews didn't do anything to that little boy. He gave him a pat on the head and his favorite hockey stick. I had to make the team leave early because they had an interview to go to. After that they went to the rink and went home. I saw the news and everything. Like you said I manage these guys so they are my responsibility during the season. Please just leave him alone. My brother already caught the guy that did it. It was one of the guards.

Man: Liar!

Woman: I'm not lying. Please just let me go and leave.

Man: Your brother was a cop?

Woman: Still is.

Man: Why wasn't I informed?

Woman: I dont know. He called me earlier today saying everything. Is your phone off?

Man: Yeah why?

Woman: That's why. He couldn't reach the family because they were gone.

Man: Are you sure?

Woman: Yeah. Do you really want to set this kind of an example for your son? He needs his father to love and support him. Not loath in a prison. If you do this you will become the monster that hurt your son. Don't do this to him. Please.

Greg was impressed that she was talking like a nogoshiator.

The man stood for a moment. Then he let go a dropped to the floor and she ran to Greg while the rest of team one moved in and took the man in custidy. Greg was talking with the manager.

Greg: That was some impressive work out there.

Woman: Thanks. I was just using what my brother taught me.

Greg: Who is he? I might know him.

Woman: Team 1?

Greg: I'm their Sargent.

Woman: Oh so you're the one Louie calls boss.

Greg: Louis Young?

Woman: Yeah. He is my big brother.

Then that said cop came down.

Louis Young: Lil you alright?

Woman: I'm fine big bro.

Lou: You did a great job.

Woman: Thanks. Maybe now you can introduce me to your team and I'll introduce mine.

Lou: Deal.

Then they all gathered. It was 15 minutes before game time.

Lou: Team 1. This is my little sister Lilianna Young.

Michealangelo 'Spike' Scarlatti: You manage the Maple Leafs.

Lily: That's right. Judging by the hair and the slight accent I would say you are Spike right?

Spike: You would be correct.

She looked at Julianna Callaghan.

Lily: You must be Jules.

Jules Callaghan: You would be correct.

Lily: Any of these boys casuing you trouble?

Jules: Nope.

Lily: Now which one is Wordy?

Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth: That would be me.

Lily: Nice to meet you. How are the kids?

Wordy: Good.

She then looked at Ed.

Lily: Ed Lane correct?

Ed: How can you tell?

Lily: You are the tallest one here, and Lou told me you were the only one with a bald head.

Everyone laughed. Lily then looked at the Sargent.

Lily: Which leaves you.

Greg: Sargent Greg Parker.

She giggled a little.

Lily: Do you always say your whole title when introducing yourself?

Greg blushed a little.

Greg: About 90% of the time. And that's the job.

She laughed.

Lily: Hey the game starts in ten minutes anyone want to watch?

Wordy: Can't got to get home.

Jules: I'll stick around.

Spike: Me too.

Lou: Sure sis. Got any good seats left?

Lily: Oh yeah. Come on. Ed I bet your son is worried.

Ed: A little but I told him I was going to be out for a small time after I called the team.

Lily: Come on then.

She gave them backstage passes and they went back to the rink to their seats. They watched as the teams played. Well almost everyone. Greg was watching the game half of the time. The other half of the time was staring at Lily who was at the bench with the coach and the other players on the sidelines. He was just amazed. So now in his life things just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

_July 18, 2008_

It was a normal day at SRU. Greg just arrived for work. He saw a friend of his at the responder's desk.

Greg: Hey Sally.

Sally: Hi Greg. New shirt?

Unfortunatly he got a pink shirt to wear today.

Greg: Yeah. The high risks of internet shopping.

He the notices her eating a chocolate cupcake.

Greg: Where did you get a cupcake?

Sally: Oh. Lou's sister baked all you guys cupcakes.

Greg: Really?

Sally: Yeah. The commander even got one.

Me: Really. Any left for me?

Sally: In the breifing room. She wanted to give yours to yo personally.

Greg was surprised at this.

Greg: How good are they?

Sally took another bite.

Sally: They are to die for.

So then he went to the briefing room and saw Lily holding a box of cupcakes. He noticed that she was in a blue sundress and her hair was down in curls. He thought that she looked beautiful but he could never say it out loud.

Greg: Hi Lily.

Lily: Hi Sergent Parker.

Greg: Please call me Greg. I heard you made cupcakes.

Lily: I did. I own a bakery as a side job when hockey season is over. Here is yours.

She gave one chocolate one to him.

Lily: I heard from my brother that chocolate is your favorite.

Greg: You heard right then.

Then he took a bite and he now understood what Sally meant.

Lily: How is it?

Greg: Amazing. You are like a godness with an oven.

She giggled a little.

Lily: I try.

Then Jules walked in and knocked on the wall.

Jules: Hey Sarge we're getting ready to test out the rookie in five.

Greg: I'm on it.

Jules: See you there.

Then she left.

Lily: Well I might as well go.

Greg: Wait a minute. Are you busy at the moment?

Lily: Not today why?

Greg: How would you like to see our new rookie in the stooting range?

Lily: Really? That would be awesome.

Greg: Just let me change alright.

Lily nodded and he left to go to the locker room. After he finished he saw Lou walk in.

Lou: So boss how do you like my sister's cupcakes?

Greg: Amazing.

Lou: Definitely.

It got silent for a moment.

Lou: Hey boss what do you think of my sister period?

That took him by surprise.

Greg: Why? Something wrong?

Lou: No its just that she asked about you. Well she asked about everyone but when she asked about you she made this face like she was shy or scared.

Greg: I didn't mean to make her like that.

Lou: Its not your fault. I was just asking. What do you think of her?

Greg: Well I don't know her very well but I can say she is a beautiful, strong and independant woman. She learned a lot from you.

He smiled at him as he changed.

Lou: I do what I can to protect my baby sister.

Greg: I understand that. Oh Sam is about to be tested hurry up.

He left out and found Lily talking with Sally. He didn't stop insted he grabbed her hand and took her to the room.

Greg: Did we miss it.

Jules: Just in time.

Sam was shooting targets left and right as the rest of the team showed up. Only Eddie noticed that Greg and Lily were still holding hands. Jules turned off the lights to make Sam fustrated but he made it out with no misses.

After Sam came out Lily gave him a cupcake as a reward.

Sam: Oh god. You guys tried these already?

Ed: Yeah they were fantastic.

Spike: Oh yeah. You have to give me the recipe Lil.

Lily: Sorry no can do. Its my special recipe.

Jules: Forget it Spike. Once a woman says no she means no.

Lily: Well I'm sure you guys are very busy I better go.

Sam: Alright don't be a stranger alright?

Lou: See you later sis.

Jules: See you soon.

Ed: Later squirt.

Lily: Bye Greg.

Then she left out the door.

Greg: Bye.

Then everyone went to the weapons room to practice. That is until Team 1 got a hot call from Saint Pat's Hospital. The situation was that the subject's daughter needed a new heart to live and she was going to get one but someone knocked her off her spot to be the next recipiant to recive a heart. The man was in a rut. His wife died in a car accident so his daughter is all he has left. Greg tried to nogochiate with him but nothing worked until he made it personal.

Jack: You got kids?

Greg: I do. A son.

Jack: What's his name?

Greg: Dean.

Not a lot of people knew he had a son so some thought he was lying. While the team was stalling Jack for time Greg and him were watchong NASCAR on tv. Greg even told him a story about him and his son going to see a NASCAR race and got a signed glove as a sovener for his son. It made Jack calm down for a while until he let it slip that Greg hasn't seen his son in 9 years. Which made Jack go wild again and storm an operation room to make them give the heart to his daughter. Greg convinced him later on to leave to be with his daughter. But she wasn't there which gave Team one the perfect opertunity to secure the subject.

After which shift was over after 6. Greg visited the daughter who got to have the heart after all and see Jack at the station. After a while he went out for dinner and noticed that Lily was there too at the diner he decided to eat from.

Greg: Lily.

She turned to him.

Lily: Oh hello Greg. How are you?

Greg: Good.

Lily: Great. Would you like to join me?

Greg: Sure if you don't mind.

Lily: I don't.

So then they sat down and ate together.


	3. Chapter 3

~Note that the hockey players names are all made up for the story~

~Chapter 3~

_July 31, 2008_

It was a sunny day at Toranto. Lily was having breakfast with the hockey team at a resturant. This year's team tryouts went well so for the new 6 players we decided to eat out to get to know each other. Its easier to remember them since most of them are related to each other. Here are their names.

Brian McKnight- African-American Co-captian. Large build but not bulky. He looks intimidating but he is really a big sweet and cuddly teddy bear. He was born in America but moved to Canada in college for hockey. He has been on the on the team for 7 years.

Louin Trenten: Canadian Co-captain. Tallest on the team. Handsome face and a bookwork. Born and raised here in Toranto. He only plays point guard and is one of the main players that is protective of Lily. He has been on the team for 7 years.

Kyle, Raymond and Jamie Morgan- Canadian triplets. They are all identical. Average six pack builds and to tell the difference for most people is their hair cuts. Kyle has long hair that is down to his back. Raymond has an average male hair cut while Jaime has it cut military syle. They have been on the team for 5 years.

Casey and Benjaman Jones: Half brothers. Casey is oldest and Ben is the youngest. Both from North Carolina of the US. Team golies for 3 years.

Mason Turner: English family man. He is married with two kids that love hockey just as much as him. They also like Lily too because on occasion she picks them from school when he and the wife are busy. Has been on the team for 4 years.

Alan and Peter Sanchaz: Panamanian` Twins. The jokesters of the team. They love to pull pranks to keep the teams spirts up so they won't be uptight. On occasion they flirt with Lily just to make her blush. Has been on team for one year.

Trueman Colts- Comes from California. He is the team's genius. But he has both bron and brains. He is the guy who comes up with the stratigeys with Coach Marshall. Has been on the team for 9 years.

Julian Marshall- Canadian, also the couch's eldest son. This is his first season with the leafs. He use to play for the Philadelphia Flyers.

Camern Boyd- Canadian-American, he is the oldest player and the most serious besides the co captains. He is another person who is protective of Lily. Played on the team for nine years.

Carl Strutton- Canadian. Use to play for L.A for 2 years and now he starts for the leafs this season.

James Stoner- New Yorker. He is the youngest of the group. This is his first season of any team.

Ikuto Tskuyumi- Japanese. Fresh out of college from both Japan and America. His English is a little limited. He speaks in his Japanese accent but it can still be understood. He is also a new player too.

Cayman Olivers- American player in both sports and social life. He never comes home with the same girl after a game. He is a party boy most of the time. Other times he is sincere. He is also a new player to the leafs.

Dustin Brooks- British goofball. He is layback and calm but when its game time he is wild. He is also another new player for the leafs.

David Russell- English citizen. He is one of the level headed players who treats the team like a family. He has been with the leafs as long as Lily was there and was another one of the main ones that is protective of her. He has been on the team for 7 years.

Aaron Stanford: Canadian Loner. During game time he is obidiant but outside the ice he keeps to himself. Which is most of the time. Or he talks to Lily. He isn't goth or anything but he is just very private. He is another one of the main ones that is protective of her. He has been there for 8 years.

They were all having a good laugh at the longest table in the place.

David: So congrats on making it in guys.

New Guys: Thanks.

Lily: So here's what's going to happen. We play the occasional games once or twice a month to get a feel of working together but when October comes we play hard.

Brian: She's right guys. Before the season starts we need all the practice we can get. We don't want to dissapoint the fans.

Truman: Right. We are all in this together.

So then their food arrived and everyone began to eat. No one really noticed that Aaron kept glancing at Lily as she ate. As if he was nervous about something.

Lily: So Mace' how are the kids?

Mason: Just fine. They are enjoying their summer break. And thanks again about the info on hockey camp.

Lily: Its no problem. When I heard they wanted to play too I just had to help them get the practice they need. How is Shelia?

Mason: Great. Her catering business is going beautifully. How is the bakery?

Lily: Surprisingly well.

Brian: Hey did the SRU officers like your baking?

Lily: Loved them.

Louin: How is Lou #1?

Lily: Fine Lou #2.

Everyone laughed.

Ray: So how is Team 1?

Lily: Last time I've seen them they were fine.

Peter: What about your dinner date with their Sergent?

Aaron was surprised by this.

Aaron: What date?

Lily: It was not a date. I was having dinner and he happened to come in and asked to join me.

Mason: What do you think of him?

Lily: I don't know him all that well yet. But he's reliable and sweet. He's kind and brave.

Louin: Is he someone I have to talk to?

Lily: No Lou. At least not yet. He is just a good friend. He works with my brother so he can be trusted.

Louin: Alright. If Louis can trust him then so can I. But we will talk eventually.

Lily: Ok...

* * *

Meanwhile at the SRU...

Wordy was watching a chick flick on the tv in the weight room while on the treadmil. He was so focus on the movie that he didn't notice Spike coming into the room until he scared him.

Spike: You've awakened my soul!

Wordy almost fell off but got back on it. Then Ed and Greg came in the door.

Greg: Wordy this is the SRU you can be watching Lady in Waiting.

Wordy: Its a good movie, its hystarical.

Ed laughed as Greg started to work out on the exercise bike.

Ed: Wow.

Wordy: Shut up. I've got 4 women in my house alright. Anything that helps me get closer to Shelly and my girls I'm there. This is what their watching I want to know about it. We got no secrets.

Greg: I think you need to shoot something.

Wordy: After you Sysco. You're the one that reconized the quote.

Wordy and Spike hi fived each other.

Greg: Hey you know what its on freaking Pay-per-view every hour on the hour alright.

Wordy: Well maybe you and I should watch it together. Compare our favorite scenes, braid each others' hair.

Spike: That's tricky business.

Wordy: Not really. I do it for Ally all the time and she has less hair then he do. Well has at least some.

They looked at Ed and laughed.

Greg: Lets go bring on. Come on.

They laughed more.

Spike made a small smerk.

Spike: You know boss this is actually one of Lily's favorite's.

Greg turned to Spike in confusion.

Greg: Why would I want to know that? Matter a fact how do you know that?

Spike: Lou told me. And well...you know. You have been bumpping into each other a lot and...since I heard from Lou that you two had a date last night.

Greg stopped the bike.

Greg: It wasn't a date. It was just plain coinsidence. I walked into a diner and she happened to be there alone so we sat together, had dinner, and talked. That's all.

Spike: Really boss? I know its been a while but come on.

Greg: What?

Spike: Oh never mind.

* * *

Later on in SRU Team One was in the breifing room to hear what was their schedule.

Greg: We got no calls yet but tonight is going to be a full moon.

Lou: So?

Greg: So full moons make people crazy. Proven fact. So we're calling tonight patrol night.

Everyone cheered.

Greg: Alright a little Team One PR. Let the city know we're here. Keeping the bad guys on their toes.

He saw Spike raise his hand.

Greg: Yes Spike?

Spike: Uh...Club District, me and Lou? What there's all kinds of trouble there all the time.

Greg: Fine. Patrol Happy Hour with all those friendly women in tube tops. But just uih...button up.

He began to button up his jacket.

Greg: Be good, look good. Jules, still representing the force. Eddie, Mr. Wordsworth?

Ed: East End...roaming gangs and families...runaway strollers and whatnot.

Greg: Its all yours. Sam and Jules?

Jules: We'll take West.

Then she leaned over to the side closer to Sam.

Jules: I'm thinking chicken rodie and island routes.

Spike: Hey we'll take West.

Jules: Na ah.

Greg: You got tube tops.

Jules: Yeah.

Then Greg clapped his hands three times then raised his fists up like his was on top of the world.

Greg: Lets Keep the Peace!

Then he left the room and so did everyone else.

* * *

After a long hot call...

Greg was in the supermarket getting grocceries when he saw Brian at the dairy isle. So he too his semi half full cart to that isle to pick up some eggs. Brian turned and he reconized him.

Brian: Sergent Parker.

Greg turned to him and faced him.

Greg: Mr. McKnight. Good to see you again.

Brian grinned and they shook hands.

Brian: Just Brian to you. Any friend of Lil's is a friend of mine.

Greg: What are you doing here?

Brian: Trying to get my favorite yogert. Also Lil asked me to find her some...stuff for her bathroom.

Greg: Its cool. I know what you mean. I was married once so I know what goes on.

Brian was surprised at this.

Brian: Married?

Greg: Yeah but it ended in a messy divorce and her taking away my 6 year old son.

Brian: Seriously?

Greg: Yeah but I try to reach out but no luck.

Brian: I'm sorry.

Greg: Its ok. Its not your fault.

Brian: Does Lil know?

Greg: A little. But not all of it.

Brian: I see. Well the boys and I are going to the goose and Lil wanted us to bond with our newest player so she left us alone. But eversince that day when that guy was looking for me held her hostage we feel a bit uneasy leaving her alone.

Greg: Really? Maybe I could keep her company.

Brian: Would you?

Greg: Sure. All I need to do is finish shopping, put this stuff away at home and her address.

Brian: I could help with that.

Greg: Thanks.

* * *

Later on Brian led Greg to Lily's townhouse that was about a half an hour away from his house. Greg was amazed. They were outside of their cars.

Brian: Surprised?

Greg: A little.

Brian: Of course. Besides this house, grocceries and personal items Lil always saves her checks. Come on.

They went up to the door and Brian knocked. A moment later the door opened and Lily was there in a peach sundress holding a bottle of coke-cola.

Lily: Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you would be at The Goose.

Brian: I will be. I just found this guy here and we thought that you would like some company.

She then saw Greg was behind him.

Lily: Hey Sarge.

Greg: Hi.

He smiled at the fact that she was wearing another sundress and her hair was in a loose and messy bun.

Brian: Lil I know you can take care of yourself but...

Lily: Its ok. You meant well. All of you did. And thanks.

Brian: Of course. Have fun ok? But not too much fun.

Both Greg and Lily blushed as he laughed and left out the door.

Lily: Sorry about him. He has been hangging out with the twins for too long.

Greg: Its ok. So how are you?

Lily: Good. Is my brother behaving on Team 1?

Greg: Of course. No problems what so ever.

Lily: Oh good. So how are you?

Greg: Good.

Lily: Do you want a coke?

Greg: Sure.

She walked towords the kitchen and got one. She then came back with one for him.

Greg: Thanks.

He took it and took a sip. They sat in the living room and watched NASCAR on her 54" plasma screen tv.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

_September 26, 2008_

It was a sunny Friday at Toranto. Greg was just getting into SRU when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw it was Lily's number. It has been about two months since they met. They would meet up with each other or bump into each other. They saw each other so much that they exchanged numbers just last month. They weren't dating or anything. They were just really good friends. He smiled a little at the phone and answered it.

Greg: Hello?

Lily: Hey Sarge what are you up to?

Lily was in her home office doing paperwork. He chuckled at the fact that she mostly calls him Sarge like her brother does.

Greg: Nothing. I just got to work. Everything ok?

Lily: Yeah. Everything is great. The team is doing really well and the business is booming. In fact this is why I called. There is a press party at the Golden York Hotel tonight and...I'm scared to go alone.

Greg: You want me to be your date.

Lily: Not as a date but as a friend. I would have asked Lou to go with me but he has plans with Spike. I didn't want to interrupt their guys night. Look I know this is last minute but it was suppose to be next month. But the people who booked it lost their date to make it tonight. I understand if you are busy.

Greg: I'll see ok? You know my job makes me stay out late right?

Lily: I know. I just wanted to know if you would like to go. Its totally up to you.

Unknown to them Winnie and Jules were listening in.

Greg: Maybe. I'll give you a call a little later ok?

Lily: Ok. Bye.

Greg: Bye.

Then they hung up.

Jules: What was that about?

Greg: Nothing. Just a call.

Winnie: Boss I would go.

Greg: Hey.

Winnie: I didn't easedrop I was at my desk. The phone was a little loud.

Greg: Sorry I just...

Jules: Its ok. Come on. Change and we can talk.

They walked to the locker rooms and he went to the men's room to change. After five minutes he came out of the men's room in uniform. Jules was waiting for him.

Jules: Ok. Tell me what's up?

Greg: It was Lily that called me.

Jules: I knew it. What's the problem?

Greg: She...asked me out. In a way.

Jules: In what way?

Greg: She has this press party and she wants me to go with her.

Jules: As a date?

Greg: As a friend.

Jules: So what's the problem?

Before he could answerthey heard that familiar alarm.

Winnie: Team One hot call.

Greg: Well we got to go do what we do best.

Jules: Lets Keep the Peace.

So then they left the room and went to the lobby.

Wordy: What's up Winnie?

Winnie: We have a child abduction in Downtown Square at WindBerry Park. The father was getting his seven year old daughter Lisa Kyle ice cream while she was playing witha friend. When he came back she was gone.

Greg: Alright Team One gear up.

So then they did just that and left in their SUVs. They drove out to the park where the father waited for them.

* * *

Jules and Greg got out of their SUV and walked towords the officer with the father.

Officer: He is all your Sargent.

Greg: Thanks.

Then the officer walked away to his crusier.

Greg: Hi. I'm Sargent Greg Parker and this is Jules Callaghan. We're with the Stratigic Response Unit.

Father: Johnny Martin.

Jules: Wanna tell us what happened here?

Johnny: My daughter and I come here all the time when her mother is stuck in the office. When we came my daughter saw one of her friends from school and his mom. So I let them play together. Eventually they asked for ice cream. So I left with June, Elliot's mother. The people who we saw today to the truck that was just by the fountain. Since there was no line it only took a minute. We kept on looking at the children to see if they were alright. But when we turned to pay and we came back we saw that Elliot was alone. So we came down and asked him where was Lisa and he told us her mom came and took her. I thought it was his imagination but I called her anyway and she told me Lisa wasn't there. I was then upset and I question him and questioned him until he cried and then I realized he wasn't lying. So I called 911.

Jules: Do you know where June is now with Elliot?

Johnny: With another officer. She gave her statement already and he took them home. I never got to apologize.

Jules: What do you do for a living?

Johnny: I do survalince for the city. I run the city survalince system at local PD. Since my job isn't so demanding as my wife's I get to spend more time with Lisa.

Jules: We'll need your security codes.

Johnny: Of course. Anything to help find her.

So then they walked towords the command truck.

Greg: You here that Team One? Lou and Sam I need you to stick around to get evidence. Eddie and Wordy I need you guys to talk to June and her son. Spike I need you to look at security tapes.

Everyone: Copy that.

So then everyone went to do their jobs to see what they could find. Spike found the video they needed. They saw that Johnny was telling the truth on his side of the story. Ed found June and her son and they were telling the truth too. They saw a woman pick the girl up and walked away from Elliot. It was like Lisa reconized her and let her pick her up and leave without a fight.

Greg: Johnny do you reconize her?

Johnny: Yeah. That's my wife.

Jules: What? You said that she didn't have Lisa.

Johnny: She didn't have her. She was at work.

Greg: Then where is she now? Obviously she must be hiding or else she would be here.

Then the door opened and the same woman on the tapes came inside with Lou.

Lou: Boss I found her driving up to the park.

Jules: Mrs. Kyle where is your daughter?

Mrs. Kyle: Call me Risana. And I don't know. I just heard on the news that she was missing. I had to leave the office to come here. What is going on?

Greg: Ma'am why is it that we have you on camera taking your daughter from the park?

She looked.

Risana: That's not me.

Johnny: Risa you are wearing the exact same outfit on the tapes and that is your voice on them. So tell me. Where is she?

Risana: I don't know! You can call my office. I was in a meating all morning and midafternoon. You can call them.

Jules: We will.

Greg: Team One new deal. A possibility of an imposter.

Jules just got off her phone with Risana's boss.

Jules: Boss her alaby checks out. She was at work the whole time until she saw the news. She freaked out and ran out the door. You getting this Sam?

Sam: Copy that Jules. But how can she be two places at the same time?

Jules: Unless... Risana do you have a sister?

Risana: Yeah? An identical twin why?

Jules: When was the last time you saw or heard from her?

Risana: Yesterday. It was utter nonsence. Saying that Lisa wasn't my baby.

Greg: How so?

Risana: She said that the hospital called her for a meeting about a mix up in the records. We were both pregnent at the same time and went into labor that same night. During our deliveries the power went out for about a minute and it came back up. My baby made it but Liesana's didn't. She was crushed but she cope after 3 years and helped us take care of Lisa. But yesterday when she said that Lisa was switched out by mistake. But I didn't beleive her. She is a mini me.

Greg: But you two are twins. How do you know for sure.

Risana: I just know. Lisa is mine. Please find her.

Johnny: But why didn't you tell me about this?

Risana: Because you didn't need to know. She was delusional. She sounded drunk.

Johnny: But Li' does not drink.

Risana: I know what drunk sounds like! Now don't you dare question me again.

Greg: Calm down folks this is not helping. Jules talk with the hospital to see if this phone call really happened.

Jules: Copy that.

Then she left.

Greg: Now are you sure she doesn't drink?

Johnny: I'm possitive. The only thing that is is even a form of alcolhal she drinks is beer. And its always one or two. She is clean.

Greg: How would you know that?

Johnny:...We use to date. She introduced me to her family and I saw Risana and that was that.

Greg: What made her so different from her sister?

Johnny: I don't know, I guess its because that Risa was more...girly.

Greg: Liesana was a tomboy.

Johnny: Yeah.

Greg: How did she take the break up?

Johnny: Not well. Excuse me how is this helping us find our daughter?

Greg: We are trying to find out all of the possibilities on finding out why she took her and trying to learn all we can about her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jules was at the hospital with Ed who decided to tag along. They were talking to the doctors from the deliveries and the caller.

Jules: So why the power went out?

Dr. Mitch Tyson: There was a storm outside that knocked out the power to the main generator. A minute later the back up came up and we went back to work.

Ed: Was this before or after the births?

Nurse Kayla Bradly: After. We had to clean them up and put them into the system. After we did the power went out. But it came back up.

Jules: What happened?

Kayla: It was really late and I was half asleep when it came back on. I didn't even think to check to see if it switched or not.

Ed: Why now?

Mitch: Every ten years we look over the records to make them go digital. Back then we didn't have more advanced computers like we do now. We read them over to see if we missed anything or we miss typed something. I noticed that for the twins that there was a mistake. Risana's baby was the one that didn't make it. Liesana's was healthy as a horse. I remember because I was the one that delieverd her into the world. I had a family emergency as soon I was done and I had to leave for two weeks. So I couldn't have known about the mix up until yesterday.

Kayla: I called Liesana yesterday to tell her about it. She was hystarical. She was suppose to bring the child and the other parents down to us to discuss it. I even sent her files as proof to her and the other parents. Here.

She gave them another copy of the files and they read them over.

Jules: Boss you heard any of that?

Ed: Liesana had proof that Lisa was her child so she wasn't so drunk and delusional after all. On our way back with the files. We just sent them to the truck now.

* * *

Back at the truck...

Greg: Yeah thanks Ed.

The papers were printed and Spike took them out the printer.

Spike: You lied to us. You said that she was crazy and had no proof. Well she did. Look at this.

He gave them to Johnny and Risana was nervous and tried to take them.

Risana: No. No John please don't.

He looked at her.

Johnny: I can't beleive it. You knew Lisa wasn't ours didn't you? Why?

Risana: When I first held her I knew she was mine. And no one can have her. Just like always. Everything is mine and mine alone.

Greg: You are use to have everything given to you on a silver platter. You took everything your sister ever wanted and had. All to be superior. You even stole the boyfriend just for a hoot right?

Risana: You have no idea what you're talking about.

Greg: Oh I don't? So tell me what did you do to get everything huh? What?

Risana: This is not helping. You better help us get our baby back now!

Greg: Except that she isn't yours. And you knew that.

Then Winnie called out Team One.

Winnie: Hey Sarge we have a sighting on Liesana's car. Its a blue Pries it was seen on West heading for the Abandand Movie Theature that she currently owns now.

Greg: Team One lets go.

Then they drove out to the Theature and they got into formation. Greg found Liesana on stage holding Lisa in her arms.

Greg: Liesana?

She looked up at him.

Liesana: Who are you?

Greg: I'm Sargent Greg Parker. I'm with the Stratigic Reponce Unit. I want to help.

Liesana: Didd Risana send you. One of her payed flunkies to ship me off to the louny bin?

Greg: No. I'm not. We know about what happened. We want to help.

Liesana: I was trying to protect her. Lisa may look like the both of us but she is mine. When I told her about it she laughed. She didn't even want a baby. It was just to gloat to me. When I told her that Lisa wasn't her's it just gave her another reason to gloat. She didn't love her. Just kept her as a trophy. She even threatened me that if I told anyone she would...

She began to cry.

Liesana: She would kill her. That's why I took her to protect her. I knew Johnny wouldn't listen to me. So I dressed up like Risa to get Lisa to come with me quietly.

Greg: Why not tell the police. They would have beleived you.

Liesana: It was my word against her's. She is a big shot lawyer so she can get away with anything. I've seen it. For years.

Greg: Well we beleive you. She confessed for lying about it. I understand why you did this. You did this all for Lisa. Your daughter.

Liesana: That's right. She's mine.

Lisa looked up.

Lisa: Mommy I want to go home now.

Liesana: What will happen if I go with you?

Greg: Well the police will take your statement and Risana will be questioned and there will be a trial. We need you to testify.

Liesana: Anything to keep Lisa safe.

Greg: Then come with me.

She thought about it for a minute and then got up with Lisa and walked with Greg outside. It was then over. Risana was taken into custidy and Liesana left with Lisa and Johnny.

* * *

So then Team One went back to the barn. It was about 5 so two more hours til quitting time. Jules then pulled Greg to the side.

Jules: Ok back to our conversation what's stopping you from going on the date?

He sighed and they sat down.

Greg: Because its been a long time since I've done this kind of thing.

Jules: But you guys hang out a lot so what's the problem?

Greg: We just went went over to each other's houses and called each other and meet for dinner. This is a real date.

Jules: But its not a date until you say its a real date. I've seen what she has been doing to you for the past few weeks. You two are comfortable and happy. Why won't you let yourself be happy?

Greg: Its because I'm scared I'll mess up.

Jules: But you are Sargent Gregory Parker. You can't get scared of a possibility of a slip up. Everything will be alright.

* * *

Later on that night...

Lily was wearing a purely white ball gown that was strapless with a sweater and white heels. Her hair was curled into a crown bun with a flowing tail coming out of it. She was just leaving her house when she saw Greg in a tux leaning against his car.

Greg: Who says that a Snow Princess could leave to the ball without her date.

She smiled and went up to him.

Lily: Greg? What are you doing here? I thought that-

Greg: No. I was just nervous. I would actually be honored to go with you.

Lily: Great. Lets go.

He helped her into the car and they drove off to go to the party.


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

_March 10, 2009_

It has been a few months since the party. Greg and Lily have been seeing each other more and more and became very good friends. Her team had noticed that she was more and more happier each day. So did Greg's. Team 1 have been talking about it for quite a while. Which worried Lou a little.

Greg came out of the locker room changed for the shift when he saw Lou closing his locker door.

Greg: Hey Lou.

Lou: Hey boss. Listen can I talk to you for a minute?

Greg: Sure.

Lou: So uh...what's up with you and my sister?

Greg: Nothing much. We just became good friends.

Lou: Just friends?

Greg: Just friends. If there were something more and it becomes real I would tell you straight up.

Lou then smiled.

Lou: Thanks Sarge. You may be my boss but that doesn't stop me from being a big brother and protect my baby sister.

Greg: Of course. I wouldn't expect less.

Lou: Thanks.

Then Lou changed as Greg left the locker room and went into the weight room. He saw Sam on the treadmill.

Sam: Hey boss. Everything ok?

Me: Yeah. Fine.

Sam: Is it about Lily?

Me: No. Lil and I are fine.

Sam: Oh good.

To be honest Lil and him have been doing so well that...well...they began to develop something even they don't know yet.

* * *

About an hour later his phone rings.

Greg then answers it And left the room leaving the team skeptical.

Greg: Hello?

Lily: Hey Sarge.

Greg: Lil how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Greg.

She giggled.

Lily: I like calling you Sarge. Its sounds like it gives you athority. You don't mind do you?

Greg: Of course not. What do you need?

Lily: Well Lou spent the night over my place because of a bad hangover and he left his phone. So I was wondering was it ok I stopped by and give it to him while giving Team 1 lunch?

Greg: That sounds great. Why so much lunch?

Lily: I made some for the Leafs but I have too much left over.

Greg: That would be great.

Lily: What time should I come by?

Greg: How about 1.

Lily: That sounds great. I just have to leave at 3:30 to go to a 4:00 meeting.

Greg: Of course. So how is the team?

Lily: Doing well actually. I'm sorry I haven't called in three days. I've been swampped with paperwork and bookings.

Greg: I know the feeling. Stay safe ok when you drive?

Lily: Sure. I will.

Greg: Good. See you then.

Then they said their goodbyes and hung up. Unknown to them on both sides of their conversation both teams were listening in.

* * *

At Lilianna's Town House...

Lily was making parmeson chicken with corn and macoroni and cheese and green, also cornbread. She, along with the help of Aaron, Louin, and Brian packed each lunch in a lunch pail for each person with their names on it. After that they were put in large plastic containers to keep them separate. One medieum sized container held Team 1's lunch while the Leafs' were in a larger container.

Lily: Thanks for your help guys.

Brian: Anytime Lils.

Louin: We would do anything for you.

Aaron: Yeah. What they said.

Lily smiled at him and put a hand on his sholder.

Lily: You didn't have to come. I know you are ackword around your teamates off the ice but I just wanted to...you know.

Aaron: I understand. I wanted to come. So I can see you happy and not overwork yourself.

Lily: You are so sweet. Thank you.

Aaron: Of course. You've done so much for me and everyone else I wanted to help you for once.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Lily: Thank you. Can you guys bring this to the car?

Brian: Sure. The rink first then SRU.

Lily: Right. And you and Louin and I need to be at our interview with Shawn Tyler at four remember that.

Louin: We will.

Then they took the pails to the rink then SRU. Lily went to SRU alone since the pail container is not as heavy as the others. Luckly she saw Sam.

Lily: Sam!

He turned and saw her.

Sam: Hey Lil. Is it 1 already?

Lily: Yep. Here is lunch.

Sam: Great let me help.

He took the container from her hands and they walked into the building. She then saw Winnie at her desk.

Lily: Hey Winnie.

Winnie: Hey. What brings you by?

Lily: Lou forgot his phone at my place and I made lunch for Team 1. Did you have lunch yet?

Winnie: Nope.

Lily: Well its your lucky day.

She pulled out Winnie's lunch pail and gave it to her.

Lily: For you. For being great company when I have to wait for Lou.

Winnie: Thanks.

Sam: Is this mine?

She slapped his hand away.

Lily: Wait for everyone else.

Winnie: They're in the weight room.

Lily: Thanks.

We left the pails in the conference room and Sam took me to the weight room. When she saw Greg on the excercise bike for the first time in a long while her heart race and blushed a bit. And so did he since she was seeing him all sweaty and the fact that she was in another dress only it has sleeves and she wore some tights.

Lily: Hey guys.

Greg: Hey.

Spike: Lil. Is lunch ready?

Lou: Spike!

Spike: What? A guy has got to eat.

Lily: Yes Spike. Lunch is ready.

Lou: Lets go.

Then they left to the conference room and went to go eat. Everyone liked the food. But Greg loved it.

Lily: How is it?

Wordy: Wonderful.

Lou: You outdone yourself again sis.

Sam: Beautiful. You should open a resturant. Forget the bakery business.

Lily: I'm glad you like it. Donna right?

Donna: Right you are. So you are the girl that everyone talks about. Now I can see why. You are beautiful and a great cook.

Lily: Why thank you.

Then everyone finished.

Lily: Oh here is your phone bro.

She gave him his cell phone.

Lou: Thanks Lil.

Then that familar alarm hit.

Winnie: Team 1 Hot Call. We have a situation at City Hall.

Greg: Alright you heard her guys. Team 1 gear up.

They got up and started leaving.

Lou: Get to that interview safe ok? I want you to text either one of us to let us know you made it there ok.

Lily: I understand. I'll be careful. Love you bro.

She him and then Greg a hug and left.

* * *

After that long day, Greg was at the Goose with the team when he saw some of the Leafs having a drink. Without Lily.

Louin: Come on Aaron. You can tell us.

Aaron: Tell you what?

Brian: That why you are so ackword with us but not around Lil.

Aaron: Because she is easier to talk to her.

Louin: Why?

Brian: That's easy to answer.

Aaron ackwordly shifted a little.

Louin: And what is the answer?

Brian: That you like her Aaron. Come on admit it.

Aaron: I don't

Louin: Yeah you do.

Greg couldn't believe his ears.

Aaron: Fine I do like her. But I don't want her to know just yet.

Louin: I would tell her. Her and Greg are getting pretty close.

Aaron: And I'm just fine with that. As long as she is happy.

* * *

Later on everyone left the Goose and headed home.


End file.
